Dragon King Greyheart
Character First appeared in Devastation of Indines as one of the major background threats in the World of Indines. A major ancient power of old that can bring destruction to Indines upon it´s release and change the statu quo. Many characters are trying to release him from his seal under the draconic ruins of Helim Mekhit, while a greater portion of the cast is bound on stop his resurrection. Story A thousand years ago, dragons ruled the world, enslaving the lesser races and setting themselves up in grand palaces and luxury. But then, the Advent of the Gods occurred, and the races of Indines had champions at last who could overthrow their Draconic lords. The lesser races brought war to the Dragon Empire, killing the living and destroying the eggs of the unborn, bringing dragons close to extinction. The Dragon King, Greyheart, was too powerful to truly die, and so he was imprisoned in the deep well below the grand colossus, Helim Mekhit, but not before he managed to strike down the machine god, Mak’terix. The aftermath of this battle forever changed the land of Indines: The few dragons that survived disguised themselves in human form, and scattered to the winds, living their immortal lives in seclusion. The humans were now free to claim the land and established themselves across the continent giving birth to a new civilization. The people of Amalao, beastman, elementals and dryads who revered the dragons almost as gods, decided to cut all ties with the mainland of Indines, and their druids shrouded the land in an eternal mist. It was not to be seen again for a thousand years. The few of those individuals that stayed in the mainland soon became the stuff of legend and myth. When Greyheart's empire fell, Adjenna, her spouse, fleed from the genocide and hid the last surviving egg - Greyhearts heir - in a hidden temple deep in Amalao, hoping the people of the lands would come to teach her the dragon culture and history and she would help free his captive father when the time arose. After that she constructed for herself a massive tower of glass in the northern wilderness of the land now known as Relecour, and lived there in seclusion for the past nine centuries. Now, in the thousand eve of Greyheart´s imprisoning it will be possible to release him from his bonds, and restore the Dragon Empire to glory once more. Appearance Unknown Powers & Abilities All dragons possess strong earth magic, and are able to turn humans to stone. Greyheart is also known to be a ruthless leader and conqueror with no remorse for races he considers inferior, like humans. His powers are a match to those of a god as he is know to have put an end to the Machine God Mak’terix at the Temple of the Sun . Relationships *Father of -> Marmelee *Husband of -> Adjenna Game appearances and playstyle Greyheart has never been featured as a playable character. Category:Characters